Lover Boy
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: "This one's for the ladies!" His voice boomed through speakers, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.Then he began singing, his voice having a slight roughness to it... Rated T for the language and other slight suggestions.


**A/N: I apologize in advance if this is a crap fic. I just heard this song in the car, and I had to write this, so I am not sure if I like it or not. The song is "Lover boy" by Billy Ocean.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Stargate. They belong to their respectful owners and all I own is this sorry excuse for a plot ( if you could call it that) **

Jack O'Neill heard the familiar drum beat erupting from the locals of the planet, and without a thought, he stepped up to a microphone, which, he thought, seemed to be out of place. It wasn't everyday electronics appeared in the centre of a town that didn't even know what electricity was.

He dismissed the thought, and gripped the microphone tight.

"This one's for the ladies!" His voice boomed trough speakers, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Then he began singing, his voice having a slight roughness to it. The remainder of SG-1 stood in the front of the crowd; Teal'c, had his eyebrow raised impossibly high, Daniel shaking his head, and muttering in some extinct language, and Carter…oh Carter! She stood with her hands on her hips, a huge grin plastered on her face. Her hair was tousled by the wind, her lips looking quite luscious. Oh god, he needed to kiss her, Jack was thinking as he belted out the tune.

"I don't know what you've got but it plays with my emotions  
I want you so much. Darling I want to hold you near  
Want to whisper sweet and tender in your ear.  
Can't stand the thought of you with somebody else

Got to have your love got to have it all to myself

I say yeah  
yeah  
yeh  
yeah!  
Wanna be your lover  
lover -  
wanna be your lover  
lover  
lover boy.  
Lover  
lover  
yeah - wanna be your lover  
lover  
lover boy."

Jack took Sam in his arms, one hand cradling her firm backside, the other holding the microphone to his lips.

"Too far gone it's hard to stop baby

you're my dream in motion and I won't give up. Teasing me with your fire

My fingers on the trigger, you're the one I desire.  
'Cause I get this feeling, feeling from nobody else

Gotta have your tenderness all to myself

I say yeah  
yeah  
yeh  
yeah!  
Wanna be your lover  
lover -  
wanna be your lover  
lover  
loverboy. . . ."

Sam wrapped her arms around Jacks waist, all thoughts of Naquadah generators and negotiations cast from her mind, as she grinded her hips against his. 

"And I want you really but the thing is there's nothing I can say To stop you darling from running, running away.  
Won't you stay, stay, stay? 

I wanna be your lover  
lover -  
wanna be your lover  
lover  
loverboy.  
Wanna be your lover  
lover yeah -  
wanna be your boy  
lover  
lover.  
I wanna be your love  
I gotta be your love.  
And I can stand it  
baby. 

Before he could finfish his words, Jack found his mouth being captured in a hot kiss by Carter, and he felt as if he was going to die then and there.

"Oh, Saammm! I need you right here, right now!"

"Jack!" She moaned. "Jack!" It seemed to be changing pitch now, into a deeper more annoying voice that sounded remarkably like Daniel.

Opening his eyes slowly, he realised that he wasn't in the centre of the town, Carter I his arms, but instead, in his tent, a very confused Samantha Carter, and Daniel Jackson hovering over him.

He sat up straight, blinking his eyes rapidly, and the thought dawned on him that they had heard certain things he had said during his dream,. Like telling his 2IC to screw him. Hmm, that will go down well, a small voice chided in his brain.

"Time to get up," Daniel coughed, leaving in a hurry.

"Yeah, yeah." He hopped to his feet, and on feeling his own 'tent' pitched down below, he fell back to his swag, covering himself with a blanket.

Carter seemed embarrassed, but not as much as Jack was.

"Uh, Carter. I seem to have a…uh…problem."

"And what would that be sir?"

"Well, it kinda involves you, leaving so I can…uh get ready to depart for the day. I think that if you don't leave, there may be some, things that could happen. Things that I, personally don't have a problem about, but, well, I think you get my drift."

She blushed and Jack couldn't help but wonder if it spread any further than her neckline…

"Of course sir." She turned to leave, but something stopped her.

"What is it Carter?" He groaned, itching to give himself some relief, and unless she left, he was going to get it from her.

"Just wondering," was that a smirk on her face? "Is that offer still open?"

Jack frowned in confusion and watched as she left, her hips swinging just a slight more than usual and her laughter ringing in his ears. Offer? What offer was that?

"Oh Saammm! I need you right here, right now!"

"OH SHIT!" Jack had really done it this time!

**A/N: Please Review! :)**


End file.
